The field of art to which the present invention pertains includes shutter control systems. This invention provides a shutter release interrupting system to prevent faulty photographing resulting from camera shake or irregular operation of the shutter caused by an excessively quick operation of the shutter release button.
The prior art to which the present invention is directed includes the art of interrupting the movement of the shutter release button. There has been provided a system having an electromagnet for the shutter control wherein during the depression of the shutter release button, the operation of the shutter button is interrupted and locked when the electromagnet does not function normally due to such cause that the electromagnet is not magnetized.
There has also been provided a camera having a shutter system capable of preventing faulty exposure by locking the release button in case the voltage of the power source is dropped under a prescribed level or when the brightness of the object is insufficient.